Too Close
by sam-makes-pancakes
Summary: This story is when Sam starts to see her stalker pirate oh good times good times... pirate!England
1. Chapter 1

**A/N/ ok guys, like I said. Another fanfic. Man I really need to think of something for shut me up and smells like teen spirit… oh well….. this will hopefully spark some imagination. enjoy guys. Oh and this will all be in Sam's P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any form, own Hetalia. **

~o~

I sat in the living room, minding my own business, when I found myself in this situation. Even though I knew he wasn't real, he sure as hell _felt _real. When had I lost my fucking mind? Was it when my group of friends left? No…. it was before then. Maybe it was before that bloody pirate appeared.

Arthur smirked at me, his green eyes looked wild as they reflected light from the fireplace. "Well lass…" he chuckled "What are you going to do now…." His iron grip tightened on my wrists as I let out a shout of pain.

Woah, when did I get so ahead of myself? Ah, well then lets time travel say…. 3 years in the past shall we~?

/an awesome break line that has swirling colours cause every time I think of time travel I think of colourful hippies./

It was my first day back to school at Bedspread Academy. After transferring from there three years before, it was good to see familiar faces… well almost familiar faces. There were some faces I wished I had never seen again.

But after going to Carol Academy for those three years, I have a pretty sturdy backbone. So the thought of kicking some ass seems pretty fucking amazing right now.

I looked over at my friend Avery and smiled happily. She has been my friend for years… and I don't think nothing can come between me and her. "Ah…. Back to Hell, huh?" I gestured around us.

"Yeap, but its cool cause now you have to deal with it with me." She smirked.

I got easily distracted by the familiar faces that greeted me. Two faces stood out from the rest. And not only that but I nearly _glomped the hell outta them. _"Meagan~ Morgan~!" I hugged the twins. A good friend of ours introduced us before school started. I thank her everyday with blessing me with these two.

"Hi" Morgan smiled. Meagan just kind of looked at me weird.

Yea. The beginning of an awesome friendship~

~o~

So during the first period study hall, I ended up getting to know more about the twins. Almost nobody would tell the difference between them. I couldn't tell the difference between them for a little bit except that Morgans hair was darker, Meagan liked the color pink, but they both loved yaoi.

"So Sam, do you know any animes?" Meagan asked me.

I wasn't very introduced to anime like they were. "Well, the only anime I've watched is Tokyo Mew Mew"

Morgan laughed "Really I haven't watched it."

Meagan smiled "You should watch this anime called Hetalia."

I leaned over my desk to try and see what Meagan was drawing. "What's…. Hetalia?" my eyebrows furred up in confusion.

Meagan and Morgan looked at me like I had just cussed out _God. _"It's fucking awesome anime! Go watch it!"

"Ok Ok" I laughed. Was it then…. Then ….? Maybe…

/I'm a break line bitchez hahahahaha :D travel a month in the future/

I had just spent my third night up late watching Hetalia, so that morning during study hall me and Meagan (cause Morgan formally ditched us and got her schedule changed) spent our time talking about the characters.

I giggled like an idiot I was. I always thought I was kind of drunk when I had no sleep. That had to be the first time I saw him. He stood behind Meagan smirking at me, his hat left a shadow over his eyes.

My jaw dropped as I stared at him. He only smirked more and waved.

"…Sam what the hell are you staring at?" Meagan asked me waving a hand in front of me.

I blinked, and just like that, he was gone. I stared dumbfounded "Th-there….. n-nothing." I looked down at the pictures Meagan was showing me she drew overnight. Meagan raised an eyebrow at me but said nothing else.

/I love break lines~! Pffffffft!/

That night, I had thrown all my books and my homework off the bed cause I was sick and tired of looking at the same questions over and over again. School was already being a pain in the ass. I was pulling my covers over my shoulders and turning the lights off when I heard him chuckle. I froze in my tracks and looked at him sitting at the foot of my bed.

"'Ello there lass~" He winked at me. I gawked at him. I looked at his attire and back at his face. Something caught me off guard about his face. Them _eyebrows. _They are so….. _big….._

"H-H-Hi…" I squeaked. I backed up into my headboard of my bed. "Wh-Who the flying f-fuck are you?"

The pirate smirked at me before coming closer. "I am yer worst nightmare" I shivered as he came closer to me. "But nightmares can b'come reality" He laughed into my ear.

I tried to push him away but he was no longer there. I feared, that I would be seeing a whole lot more of this…. _Pirate. _

**A:N/ -stares at the screen- yea… fuck my life…. R&R guys. I think this is T- Total shit.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I am so fucking sorry guys. I completely forgot about Hetalia for a good 5 months. (I've been obsessed with sherlock, the avengers, etc.) but here I am! :D oh let's see what I can whip up here shall we?  
(/;-;)/

That morning I was paranoid, no beyond paranoid. Every little sound sent me spinning around in terror. This... Apparition I saw, be it my imagination or real, terrified me to no end. I didn't sleep that night, for the fear of "my worst nightmare" coming back.

During study hall I decided to tell Meagan about my... Uh... Discovery.

"Sam, are you sure?" She furrowed her eyebrows, making her look older that she was. "This sounds like a horrible joke."

I shook my head "N-no he was there! He was all... Tall, very British... And he had these just... These eyebrows! I couldn't believe it.." I put my head in my hands as I leaned over the desk.

Meagan's eyes flashes with excitement as she flipped through the pictures of her nook-type thing. She stopped a certain picture before handing me the tablet.

I froze. Staying back at me were a pair of bright green eyes and a mischievous smirk. It was him. The pirate.

"Samantha. I think who your seeing is Pirate!England. Your hallucinating." She explained.

I slowly handed her the tablet an rubbed my eyes. "Yea... Maybe I am." I hadn't slept right that whole week. I kept seeing things in the corner of my eyes and last night when seeing pirate England was all it took to strike fear to my very core. Sleeping was necessary but it seems as though I won't be.

I stared off into space. Thinking. One of the most stupid things I've ever done. Why? Because when you think, you ask questions, and when you ask questions, you yearn for the answers. Again, never smart.

Despite this I started to think anyway. Why is he here? Will he one back? Why me? Should I tell my mom?

I shook my head to myself. No I can't tell her, she'll put me in the nuthouse!

"Sam you should really stop thinking to yourself. You look Schizophrenic." Meagan waved a hand in front of me.

I nodded as the bell dismissed us from class.

\(;-;\)

Biology. Of of my most favorite... And least favorite class. I loved it because I was interested in it. I hated it because of the people I it. Besides the fact I had my three best friends with me (Avery,Meagan,and Morgan). I had some people whom I wasn't too fond of. There was Keely, a stupid little botch who thinks she can do and have whatever she wants because her mother is with the school board members, Robby, he and Avery didn't get along too well because he was an arrogant asshole, Madison, who was just... It's hard to explain... He is sarcastic as hell, and very disrespectful to teachers. This irks me.

We sat in out little block of desks. Me beside Avery and Megan beside Morgan. As we were talking about reproduction which of course makes even me blush when talking about it.

"This is so stupid. We've already had sex education, why would we need to talk about this again?" Keely said to the group of girls around her. Her voice sounded like a train wreck. And it seems as through everything was 'stupid' and 'retarded' with her. Other people, assignments, things, animals, you name it. I hate people like this.

I rolled my eyes and looked toward Mrs. Michel, giving her apologetic glances for my disrespectful class mates.

Beside me, Avery made a sound of annoyance. I giggled despite myself. The image of Avery wringing keelys neck was picture perfect.

Then that's when he showed himself to me again. He sat on mrs. Michel's teaching stool, smirking at me. I sat frozen in my seat. I looked at Meagan to see if se saw him too but with no luck. I turned to look back at him but he was gone.

I exhaled and rubbed my eyes. When I withdrew my hands, his face was not even two inches away from mine. I screamed bloody murder and fell from my desk.

I shook uncontrollably. He disappeared. Again. I looked around the room to see everyone's eyes on me, my friends say in their desks shocked but my outburst. So I did what any teenager would do in this time. I ran.

Jumping to my feet I ran as fat as I could out the door.

"Sam wait!" But I didn't wait, I wanted out of there. Away from them, away from the pirate.

"Runnin' from yer problems won't help lass." He spoke in my ear. I stopped dead In my tracks.

Whirling around I glared at the pirate, he leaned against the lockers.

"Who are you" I demanded.

"Captain Kirkland." He smirked. His eyes were a dark green unlike the picture on Meagan's tablet.

I glared. This man frightened me and pissed me off.

"What do you want." My voice steady.

At this he smirked and winked at me. He took a few long strides to stand right in front if me. "To make you mine"

I was quivering, "w-wha-"

He laughed then. It was sharp and... Evil sounding. "I'm here to make ya mine. The more I show up the more real I become. I've been repressed in your mind for too long, Samantha. It's my time to shine"

My eyes widened in shock as I backed away.

"You can't run from me. Ill always follow, always right behind you, always at each corner... You can't get rid of me, lass. I'm a part of ya."

A:n/ please excuse misspells and anything else that doesn't make sense. I'm having to update from my phone until I get my iPad keyboard for Christmas :3 I hope this isn't too bad...


End file.
